


33. Knight

by Bxanie



Series: 100 prompts challenge [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Writing Prompt, it's cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: You has been wanting to get her feelings out for a while now but is afraid of ruining her relationship with Chika. Yet Chika has different plans for the two of them.





	33. Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Chika is a bit OOC in her first scene. Please let me live

“Chika-chan just doesn’t see me the same way she sees you.” You puffed out her cheeks before resting her head on the table. Riko was sitting across from her, writing down something in a notebook, presumably homework. That or she was doodling some girls again - You wouldn’t be surprised by either of the two.

You and Riko had made it a habit of hanging out after club practice. They talked about the people they were in love with, well actually You talked about Chika a lot and Riko hardly ever got to talk about her own love. The only difference was that well…

Riko actually had a girlfriend. She had confessed to the girl she liked, expecting to be struck down instantly but to her surprise, the girl had accepted and now the two were happily dating. They had been for two months now and not for a second did Riko regret ever asking her out. Sure, it had cost her a lot of courage and it was the most humiliating thing in the world but, it had been worth it.

“I’m telling you to just ask her out, what’s the worst that can happen, she’ll reject you? Big deal. Chika-chan is too sweet to abandon you. She’ll stay your friend regardless. I don’t see what you’re getting so worked up about.” Riko said, seemingly coloring in a doodle with her pen.

“Easy for you to say.” You shot back, feeling satisfied as she saw a light blush spread across Riko’s cheeks. The pianist struggled to get anything else out.

“That’s not the point here. If you want to ask her out, just do it. It worked out for me so why wouldn’t It for you? Back then I thought my crush didn’t even look at me.” Riko sighed, clicking her pen and closing the notebook. She reached forward and lightly slapped the top of her friend’s head with it.

“You’re thinking too much about this. If you love her, just confess.” You rubbed the top of her head before getting up and collecting her bag from the floor. It was getting late and she still needed to cycle home.

Riko did kind of have a point. For a lot of her friends, it had worked. God, You felt like the entirety of Aqours was dating someone except for Chika and her. Kanan, Mari, and Dia were closer then ever, Yoshiko and Riko cared for each other more than before and Maru and Ruby had always been close. Yet Chika and her didn’t seem to be getting any further with their relationship...

“I’ll think about it.” The swimmer muttered, swinging her school bag over her arm and waving at her friend.

“I’ll be off then. See you tomorrow.” Riko waved right back, before reaching for her own bag.

Riko always closed up. Sometimes she stayed in the club room even after You had left, just making homework or writing down something for the club. One day it got so bad she fell asleep and was woken by an angry Dia. Dia had told her in a very friendly way that school was no place for ‘unnecessary naps’ Safe to say, it never happened again and Riko made sure to lock everything up before leaving at six. Sometimes she left earlier, sometimes she left at the same time as You. Riko was not restricted to a particular routine every day, which she liked and which You could only envision. She was a little jealous of her friend.

You left the room, closing the door behind her and making her way across the gym to the main school building to collect her bike. The swimmer was lost in thought, old memories rising to the surface as she walked.

Chika and her had been friends since childhood together with Kanan. Thanks to Kanan’s popularity, however, she ended up hanging out with some other friends and Chika and You got to spend even more time together. By the time they reached their last year of middle school You was pretty sure she had developed a crush on her orange friend.

How could she confess to her though? You didn’t want their relationship to change if things went wrong and even though Chika could be pretty dense like Riko had said, it wasn’t like she would just shrug it off, right? No things would definitely change between them.

You wished she could be like one of those knights in those fairy tales - brave and courageous. She would sweep Chika right off her feet and surprise her. Chika would go out with her then! Those were just fairy tales, however. There was no way Chika liked her back. No way.

You could feel her heart pounding out of her chest, cheeks flustered as she got on her bike. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks. No time to think about that now she needed to get home.

* * *

  
“I want to confess to You-chan.” Dia almost choked on her drink, slamming the carton onto the table before the trio and squeezing it as she smacked her own chest. Kanan just patted her back softly, chuckling at her girlfriend’s reaction.

“Where is this coming from Chika-san?” Dia said after composing herself, Kanan was still stifling a laugh. Saying the student council president was shocked would be putting it lightly. Chika of all people was saying this. The girl who was wearing a shirt with ‘I love oranges’ on it. Sure their leader had always been very spontaneous but still…..this was a new one for her.

“Well! Since Kanan-chan recently confessed her feelings to Mari-chan and Dia-san I thought that maybe I could finally confess my feelings to You-chan! But…” Chika paused, tapping her chin a little as if lost in thought.

“I want it to be special! I don’t just want to say ‘You-chan, I’ve loved you since middle school’ y’know? I want to do something big!” Chika spread her arms as if to signify the drama behind it.

“Is this why you asked us to come over?” Kanan asked, letting her arms rest on the table in the middle of Chika’s room. The two third-years were sitting across from Chika, Dia had been drinking from a carton box of orange juice until well…

“Yes! I want your advice. No actually, I want to know what you think I should do! What do you think You-chan would like?” Chika said excitedly, getting up from her cushion and spreading her arms again in a comical fashion. This one was a bit much sometimes..

Kanan felt sweat drip down the side of her face. Oh god…

“Anyway, why is Dia here?” Dia almost choked again, but instead of slamming her chest again, she simply turned to her girlfriend and glared. “Are you forgetting who you’re dating, Kanan?” This earned a snicker from the diver, who had to do her best to not let out a full-blown laugh.

Dia put the carton juice box down again. “Kanan’s confession was the most horrific thing I have ever seen, completely shameless.”

Kanan scowled, folding her arms and looking away. She was muttering something but Chika couldn't understand what it was, instead she turned back to Dia who was telling an elaborate story on how Kanan had called both Mari and Dia into the student council room and had shown off dozens of childhood photographs before giving a lengthy speech on how she wanted to stay by their side forever.

“But if you asked for Dia and I because we’re dating people, why didn’t you ask for Mari too?” Kanan thought of her blonde girlfriend and her usual behavior.

“Actually forget that. I know why.” Chika-chan turned to the both of them again, chest puffed out and hands on her hips. She was acting way too proud for someone who still had to confess.

“Well….” Kanan continued, a small smile on her features.

“Remember how You used to be so into those fairy tales? You know with the princesses that get swept up by the knight?” Kanan shot a look at Dia and the two of them exchanged a gesture that only they would understand, leaving Chika in the blue.

Dia got up, taking her phone out of her bag and making her way to the hallway without another word. Kanan however, seemed satisfied. Chika was both scared and excited for what her upperclassmen have planned

* * *

 

“W-Waah!” Chika almost fell again, quickly pushed back up by Kanan as Mari stood at the other side, ready to push their friend back if they had to. Chika was now sitting firmly on Mari’s favorite white horse. She wasn’t exactly balanced but she was staying upright at least, it was an improvement from the previous two times she had tried getting on.

“Just focus on keeping your balance, don’t be afraid Chikachi. It won’t bite. Not that it really can like this~” Mari chuckled, giving Chika’s leg a playful slap before taking the reins and slowly leading the horse along. Their leader wasn’t exactly courageous enough to lead the horse like she was supposed to - so Mari simply walked it, with Kanan on the other side.

Dia had called her girlfriend saying something along the lines of ‘We want to help Chika.’ Of course, Mari had jumped on the chance instantly, offering to lend Chika her horse and riding equipment. So yeah, it wasn’t like Chika was exactly dressed in armor but it’s the thought that counts right?

“Just hold on tight. We’ll bring you to your princess. Hopefully, Riko-chan has done exactly as we asked.” Mari gave Chika a reassuring smile as she led the horse along the road.

Chika was kind of nervous. Even if she had agreed to the plan after Kanan and Dia had explained it, it didn’t mean that she was prepared for it. Her first time riding a horse and it wasn’t small either. It was kind of scary and it certainly looked a lot higher being actually on the horse. Mari had convinced her she would be fine and Chika had reluctantly agreed. All for You.

Their destination wasn’t far from Mari’s personal stables. Dia had called and arranged a meet-up, Riko eagerly wanted to help the two of them. The third years could say with confidence that she was getting quite sick of You’s indecisiveness.

The place where they would meet-up was a park not far from their school building. Chika swallowed nervously as she saw the park come into view. Perhaps this wasn’t such a good idea after all. Would You even like it?

* * *

 

“Riko-chan, are you ever going to explain why we’re here?” Riko simply turned another page in her book, ignoring You’s question for what seemed to be the millionth time. She wasn’t answering at all. Nothing. Not even questions about what she was reading or the weather. Riko could be so stubborn if she wanted.

“Dia-san then, why are we here?” You turned to her upperclassman, who simply looked away without saying anything to the swimmer.

Why were they being so damn suspicious? They could at least talk to her after dragging her with them! Something like ‘we’re waiting for the others to come here so we can rehearse.’ would be enough to satisfy her but she was met with absolutely nothing. It was frustrating.

You sighed and plopped down between the two of them, arms folded and cheeks puffed out. She waited and waited and waited for anything to happen. God, what was taking so long?!?

 After several minutes You stopped whining, alerted by the sound of...hoofs? The sound of a horse approaching? Wait. That meant Mari right? What was Mari Ohara planning this time? Was she just having a grand speech to show her wealth again? like that one time she showed off that giant pizza statue, she had let someone build?

“Chika-chan…?” You couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Turning the corner she saw her best friend seated firmly on top of the white horse, Mari and Kanan at either side of her. Her best friend wasn’t dressed in armor but that didn’t mean she wasn’t dressed formally. Dress pants and was that….a waistcoat? It was really different from Chika’s usual style. On top of that, she had a sword at her side?

You stood there, perplexed as Chika slowly got off the horse with the help of Kanan. The swimmer gasped when Chika made her way to her, back straight and a confident smile on her lips. When she finally reached the other, the orange haired girl bent down on one knee right in front of her and took her hand without asking.

The both of them forgot all about the people around them and were only focused on each other, their eyes meeting and their cheeks coloring pink. You couldn’t have imagined her childhood friend to ever do something as extravagant as this. To ride in on a horse, dressed like a knight.

“I know the prince is usually supposed to come in on a white horse like this but I thought I’d be your knight.” Chika started, softly kissing the back of You’s hand. She was too flustered to even argue at all.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you something for a long while You-chan. Our senpai were happy enough to lend me a hand but...this part I have to do myself.” She said, slowly rising to her feet and opting to take both of You’s hands in her gloved ones. She gave her a soft, kind smile.

“So I’ll be blunt with you.” Chika paused to give You a firm squeeze while she was still completely perplexed and at a loss for words.

How could she not be? Her best friend had come riding in on a horse and was dressed like knight and was kissing her hand and-

“I really like you. Will you go out with me?”

At that moment You swore Chika’s smile could just light up the entire world. Her heartbeat sped up by a million beats per minute and it felt like her stomach exploded with butterflies. Surely this was the happiest she had felt in a very, very long time.

You simply jumped into Chika’s arms, causing the both of them to fall onto the pavement and almost knocking over Riko in the process. You didn’t care she was too happy to care about minor things Her arms wrapped firmly around Chika’s body and soon enough she was crying happy tears.

“Of course, I really like you too.”

Chika was her knight in shining armor, she had always been, even if she hadn’t realized it before.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so hard to write lol. This was supposed to come out yesterday but it was the hardest yet longest to write. because of that the ending will probably seem a bit rushed and I am very sorry but I need to get this out and focus on something else. It's destroying me. I might rewrite the last scene at one point if I decide I'm really not satisfied with it. 
> 
> Anyway, same as always, leave me a prompt and a ship on twitter @Bxanie


End file.
